<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moody Wind by RiaDan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317007">Moody Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan'>RiaDan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wind [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other, Poetry, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if memories are lost, our souls will always find each other again.<br/>(Yurio's POV)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wind [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moody Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey^^</p><p>The third part of the wind series is posted^^<br/>Enjoy and all the best,</p><p>Love, Ria</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters; I only own the idea for the story^^.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Time fades, but scars remain,<br/>healing slowly, but never perishing in the void,<br/>reminding us of our story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s what you have told me some time long ago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I had always been a fan of rationality ever since I was little.</p><p>Even though most would tell me otherwise, I always tried to make decisions using my brain, instead of giving in to my emotional temperament.</p><p>So, stop saying that I have anger issues, you down old man!</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Mila, my cousin, was having her birthday real soon and because my allowance was cut due to some misinterpreted incident, the proposal of my other cousin Victor about us sharing a present was heaven-send.</p><p>So that’s why I found myself on an exhausting treasure hunt for something suitable for the red-haired witch with a disinterested and unsupportive dickhead, who lets me do all the work.</p><p>Why do I even have to put up with him?</p><p>I rolled my eyes for good measure, grabbed the idiot’s hand and took a deep breath as we entered another store to hopefully find salvation from this never-ending torture somewhere among the shelves.</p><p>I pointed at some teddy-bear, but got a headshake as answer.</p><p>Victor showed me some perfume with his big hopeful eyes, but I only grimaced in disgust at the price tag. He always had to notice the most expensive ones.</p><p>Defeated we left this store as well and I dragged him along the halls of the shopping center.</p><p>Where should we go next?</p><p>I turned around to the silver-haired 17-year-old, when I saw him yawn heartily, looking somewhere into the distance with dull eyes, void of emotion.</p><p>Great, he was lost in his thoughts <strong>again</strong>.</p><p>I huffed as he let out a heavy groan.</p><p>The hell?!? I am tired and annoyed about this shit as well! But still, I am not complaining or showing my impatience for fuck’s sake! Furthermore, it had been his idea in the first place!</p><p>I felt the anger bubble up in my stomach-pit and I growl in frustration, while Victor viewed the passer-bye’s with disinterest.</p><p>I took a deep breath and punched him softly I daresay on the arm.</p><p>Victor then finally turned to look at me and I scowled at him, clear annoyance written in the deepest part of my soul.</p><p>But instead of saying anything, he just put on that stupid smile of his and I got the urge to punch him again, this time however with much more vigour.</p><p>I tried reigning myself in and put everything I had into deepening my scowl.</p><p>The message seemed to have arrived clearly, because he responded with a deep sigh, his eyes looking a little apologetic, “I am sorry, Yura. I was lost in thought.”</p><p>“Again?”, I bristled, spluttering a little bit with anger, focusing on my cousin with a hard stare, “When are you not stuck in your head, old man?”</p><p>He pouted like a big overgrown child.</p><p>Maybe I should have called him a balding baby instead.</p><p>However, he only needed a few seconds to recover, “Hey! I am barely 17 years old! I am hardly old!”</p><p>“But your hair is grey”, I rolled my eyes in habit. How often did we have this discussion now? I didn’t remember when it had started, but it never got old.</p><p>Victor huffed, annoyance radiating from his body. The dumbass hated it when I mentioned his hair in that way.</p><p>“It’s platinum! How often do I have to tell you that?”, he glared at me.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah”, I waved him off with a flicker of my wrist. Already knowing where this would be going if it continued, “So have you finally decided on what we should get Mila as present or is your brain still occupied and up in the clouds?”</p><p>I hoped, he had decided on something because I sure as hell was out of ideas by now. Seriously! Why couldn’t we just by her a new pen or some plushie and be done with it? The tiger in the second store was looking rather cute, so why hadn’t it been a good idea? Especially if the person receiving the present didn’t say that she wanted anything in particular.</p><p>Victor shook his head, sighing deeply, “I am present and accounted for, thank you very much! And I already told you that some jewellery or a stuffed animal should do the deal. You were the one, who insisted to look at all the other options before finally deciding.”</p><p>I crossed my arms in front of him. So now it was my fault? Who said that my ideas weren’t good enough or too mediocre again? What other option did I have other than proposing to look at everything, when nothing was enough?</p><p>I let out a small huff. I had to be the adult here.</p><p>“I just wanted to get a better picture. And we both know that we don’t know shit about jewellery and girl’s stuff! So don’t blame me for trying!”</p><p>My cousin just hummed absentmindedly in response.</p><p>He could be so aggravating at time.</p><p>“Maybe we both need a break from the air in here. Let’s get out of here for a little while before coming back”, the silver-head says.</p><p>I sighed in defeat and nodded. I seriously needed a break.</p><p>We turned to make our way to the nearest exit, when Victor stopped me, “Hey, Yura? I think this shopping trip made me a little hungry. So how about a crepe as breather. I am paying so now worries”, he proposed with a gleeful smile.</p><p>I contemplated the idea for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. Something sweet with chocolate would be great.”</p><p>He nodded at my approval, “Got it. I will be right back then. You can wait outside of the shopping center near the stairs to get some air in the meantime!”, he waved at me and went to the crepe store.</p><p>I sighed before I yelled after the idiot, “Don’t forget to ask for Nutella if they have it!”, which earned me a thumbs up. Hopefully he won’t forget.</p><p>I walked up to the exit, leaving the shopping center to get some fresh air.</p><p>The wind was blowing rather harshly and I looked up at the moody sky.</p><p>Maybe I shouldn’t spend too much time outside. It looked like the weather could get worse any second.</p><p>A sudden wind pushed me, so I had to take a step forward and I collided with some stranger.</p><p>I scowled at the dark-haired teen with blue glasses, my tongue ready to bombard the other with insults but something seemed to stop me. A force unknown to me. Instead, I just stared into the brown eyes and before I could find my bearings, the school kid apologized to me and shot me a blinding smile.</p><p>I scowled again, muttering something like “No biggie, Katsudon”, before we parted. I stared after the teen with confusion and anger.</p><p>What the fuck was a <em>Katsudon</em>?</p><p>The wind blew through my blond shoulder long hair and I came to my senses again, remembering that I didn’t insult the stupid pig in the least and that this whole encounter had been more than strange.</p><p>Stomping, I decided to walk back, looking where Victor was taking so long.</p><p>I found him staring into the distance near the crepe stall.</p><p>And because I couldn’t take it any longer, I decided to tell him what happened, “You never believe what just happened to me! When I exited the building, a stranger collided with me and then the pig shot me this awfully happy smile after apologizing. What is wrong with this asshole? Running me over and then grinning merrily, the fuck! Don’t you think so too? Vitya?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Victor?”</p><p>He was still staring into the distance like in a trance.</p><p>My patience collapsed, ”VICTOR!”</p><p>He whirled his head at me, looking dazedly for an instant, before deciding on something?</p><p>“Can you hold this for a second?”, he shoved the two crepes at me and barely caught both of them with my hands, before running off in the direction, he had been staring at.</p><p>I gape at him in disbelief, but my cousin ignored me decisively, vanishing in the crowds of people.</p><p>I stared after him for another long moment, before a smile tucked at my lips, peace settling deep inside my soul.</p><p>Just as I decided to look for a place to eat both of the crepes, my phone hummed with that particular song and I rebalanced the food to answer, “Hey Beka. What’s up?”</p><p>“Hey Yura! Nothing much, I just had the feeling that I should call you and ask how the shopping is going.”</p><p>My smile grew wider as I look at the direction my cousin had vanished minutes ago. A huff escaping my lips, “Are you free, right now?”</p><p>“Yeah. Truthfully, I am even at the shopping center as well, looking through the bookstore”, Otabek responded.</p><p>“Great. I am near the crepe store with one extra crepe without owner”, I snort into the phone at my situation.</p><p>“Where is Victor?”, my best friend’s voice sounded confused, but nevertheless amused.</p><p>At first, I nearly responded with a sharp remark, but something inside me drove me to respond differently. My voice was soft and so unlike my usual tone, “Let’s just say, he finally found, what he has been looking for so long.”</p><p>“Okay?”, Beka’s confusion was clear as day.</p><p>I simply shrugged, not having a clue about my answer myself. It had just felt right to say. So instead, I dodged the issue, “You know, the crepes won’t stay warm forever.”</p><p>A chuckle made it through the line, “’m on my way. See you in 5.”</p><p>I grinned widely, “Make that 2. I am too hungry to wait too long.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And even though the distance has taken your memories, my dearest friend,<br/>your words will always be etched into the deepest part of my soul.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey again^^</p><p>Hope you could enjoy the third part of the series^^<br/>There are four more parts planned^^ and yes in it is the longer back-history and a sequel^^<br/>I just wanted to make this series a little mysterious and confusing ;-P<br/>Hope you still liked it and if you did, I would be very happy for some Kudos and Comments &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>All the best, stay safe and healthy!</p><p>Love, Ria</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>